I am Your Scouter
by KagamiTeto.chan
Summary: Fira adalah siswi kelas 3 SMP yang sangat cinta Pramuka, tetapi ia sangatlah malas dan selalu bosan dalam melakukan sesuatu. Pada saat pengumuman pemilihan peserta perkemahan, Fira terpilih untuk mewakili sekolah untuk mengikuti Jambore ke Jepang dan bertemu dengan Jack disana.


**Authors Note**: Halooo minnaaa! Ini adalah fic pertama tentang percintaan yang _gereget#katanya!So_, fic ini merupakan fic yang berasal dari suatu animasi DreamWorks yang berjudul **Rise of The Guardians** dan cerita ini dikhususkan untuk remaja belasan tahun. Cerita seperti ini selalu menggunakan 2 bahasa, Inggris dan Indonesia.

**Warning**: Nggak nyambung, typos, blak-blakan, sangat cincong, gaje, dan lain-lain.

Saya sangat mencintai Jack Frost, ia sudah saya anggap sebagai pacar saya sendiri #ufufu~. Tapi beberapa fans telah mengganti pairing ini, manusia emang kejam _*berarti, saya juga kejam, dong?*_

Di sini, saya masih berumur 14 tahun. Sedangkan Jack Frost berumur 304 tahun. Diikuti oleh beberapa teman-teman saya di SMP!

Chapter 1

**Disclaime**r:Saya tidak tahu banyak tentang ROTG. Jujur saja, saya sangat tidak mempercayai adanya Jack Frost, Easter Bunny, Sinterklas, Peri Gigi, Pitch Black, dan semua pemeran di ROTG. Pemeran utamanya disini adalah saya sendiri #haaaa?_Tunggu! Ini cuma FICTION! Jangan terpikat!_

Pada tanggal 9 Agustus, disekolahku ada pengumuman. "Untuk lomba Perkemahan, Kantor Dinas Kwarda daerah Jakarta memilih 6 peserta, 3 putra dan 3 putri yang akan mewakili Kalimantan Tengah dan Indonesia untuk mengikuti Jamboree ke Jepang," ucap Kak Ujang, Kakak Pembina kami.

"Sepertinya, kamu terpilih," kataku pada Putri dari kelas 8-C.

"Kamu juga dong," balasnya tersenyum.

"Masda juga harus terpilih!" kataku lagi kepada Masda dari kelas 8-D.

"Kamu harus ikut juga!" balasnya bersemangat. Tapi, mana mungkin aku akan mengikuti perkemahan disana!

"Aku nggak akan terpilih! Lihat saja kalau mau tahu!" kataku menyengir. Mada dan Putri mengangguk. Kak Ujang mengambil selembar kertas yang sepertinya itu adalah peserta lomba.

"Jika nama kalian terpanggil, silahkan maju ke depan. Untuk regu putra kita panggil ... Sugiarto dari 8-B, kedua ... Panji Ramadhan dari 8-F, dan Muhammad Fikry Prasetya dari 8-A," kata Kak Ujang. "... sekarang untuk regu putri kita panggil ... Dwi Indah Syaputri dari 8-C, lalu ... Masdalifa Ula dari 8-D, dan animator kita ... Shafira Nursyah Putri dari 8-F,"

"HAAA?!" kejutku sambil bernapas terengah-engah. "nggak mungkin,"

"Fira, ayo kita maju," ajak Putri dengan setengah paksa.

"Kenapa aku terpilih? Bukannya aku anak yang pemalas, bolos saat Pramuka, dan selalu menyebalkan?!" tanyaku kepada mereka berdua.

"Beruntung kamu, aku saja nggak pernah mengikuti lomba seperti ini. Aku ini sama sepertimu," balas Masda tersenyum manis. Aku berdiri dan tersenyum manis.

"Yap, _because I love scout!_" kataku dengan lantang. Aku maju bersama kedua temanku. Setelah sampai, aku dan teman-temanku diberikan kain yang terdapat 30 lencana. Semua siswa SMP Negeri 1 bertepuk tangan meriah.

"Inilah ... calon teman-teman kita yang akan mengikuti Jamboree ke Jepang!" kata Kak Ujang. "semoga teman-teman kita bisa memenangkan lomba Internasional ini, AMIN!" kata Kak Ujang mengakhiri.

Acara perkemahan dimulai pada tanggal 14 Agustus. Aku sangat merasa nyaman karena aku akan menuju ke Negeri Sakura, tempat favoritku!

"Mama, aku akan mengikuti Jamboree ke Jepang!" kataku bersemangat setelah sampai ke rumah.

"Hah?" kata Mama. "Benarkah?"

"Iya, Mama," kataku menahan isak tangis. Mama pun akhirnya memanggil Papa dan membicarakan sesuatu.

"Apa? Ke Jepang?" tanya Papaku. "berarti, kamu nggak usah ikut IFS ke Jepang,"

"Eh? Nggak apa-apa, bukannya Papa yang menawarkan saya kesana?" tanyaku balik kepada Papa.

"Ya sudah. Selamat ya, nak?" kata Mama dan Papa sambil memelukku.

"Sampai sana langsung sholat, ya?" kata Papa mengharapkan.

"Yap! Itu pasti!" balasku tersenyum sambil menahan tangis.

"Tapi, Mama masih belum percaya," kata Mama tiba-tiba.

"_Belive me, I'm not lie to my parents,_" balasku tersenyum dan meyakinkan kepada Mama dan Papa.

"_Okay, Papa and Mama belive you,_" kata Papa dengan bahasa Inggris.

"_THANKS PAPA AND MAMA!_" kataku membalasnya.

Tanggal 12 Agustus jam 7 pagi, kami berangkat dari Pangkalan Bun lalu menuju ke Bandara Internasional Soekarno-Hatta di Jakarta dengan menggunakan pesawat Batavia. Perjalanan ini membutuhkan waktu 2 jam. Setelah sampai, aku melihat beberapa penumpang yang sangat banyak. Selain kami, terdapat perwakilan indonesia yang paling banyak berasal dari Jawa dan Irian Jaya yang akan mengikuti Jamboree ke Jepang tingkat SMP. Kami akan menaiki pesawat Garuda Indonesia. Perjalanan ini memakan waktu 7 jam.

Ternyata sekarang, Jepang sedang mengalami musim salju. Kami harus memakai jaket untuk kesana. Kami akan menginap di sebuah Kedai dengan berbagai banyak fasilitas seperti kolam pemandian air hangat, _sauna_, dan lain-lain. Karena pada saat itu kami diketahui oleh pemilik Kedai kalau kami tidak membawa syal, pemilik itu memberikan sebuah syal gratis karena ia sedang baik hati. Kami pun ditawari sebuah kamar kosong untuk putra dan putri. Aku, Putri, dan Masda beristirahat sebentar, pergi mandi, berganti baju pinjaman, dan ikut makan malam bersama keluarga pemilik Kedai tersebut. Nama pemilik kedai itu adalah Sumiko Karagawa.

Tanggal 13 Agustus jam 7 malam, aku mandi bersama teman-temanku di pemandian air panas. Tempat itu terpisah antara laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Di Jepang ... nyaman sekali, aku berharap kita bertemu dengan AKB48 disana," harap Masda.

"Kalau aku ... Hatsune Miku sama Kasane Teto!" kataku tersenyum.

"Yah, kalian ini suka banget sih berkhayal! Kita ini hanya berpatisipasi aja disini," cibir Putri dengan tersenyum. "ohya, aku capek nih. Kalian capek nggak?"

"Nggak," jawabku.

"Iya, aku capek banget," jawab Masda sambil berdiri dari kolam.

"Ayo kita tidur," tawar Putri.

"_WHAT!?_ Pasti kalian nggak mau menemaniku? Kalian jahat ..." kataku dengan kesal.

"Fira, dari jam 12 siang sampai jam 6 sore kita sudah membantu melayani pelanggan di Kedai Bu Sumiko. Kenapa kamu saja yang belum capek?" tanyanya padaku.

"Entahlah. Mungkin, Fira punya _super power_," tawa Putri dengan pelan. "sudahlah, kami masuk kamar dulu,"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Mereka pergi menutup pintu. Baiklah, sekarang aku sendirian lagi!

Aku menyanyikan lagu _Shiroi Yuki Princess wa _oleh Kasane Teto selama aku mandi. Tapi pada saat aku menyanyikan _reff_-nya, ada suatu benda yang mengenaiku.

"Hah? Bola salju?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Aku melihat kearah atas, tidak ada siapapun disana. '_Sepertinya, aku harus berbicara bahasa Inggris lagi_,' kataku dalam hati.

"_Who's there?! Answer my question!"_ lalu, ada benda yang mengenaiku lagi. Ternyata itu bola salju lagi! Karena sangat penasaran, aku melihat kebelakang. Ternyata, seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat itu sedang berjongkok di atas bambu.

"_Who ... who're you?_" tanyaku dengan tubuh mengigil karena sedang berdiri.

"_Hey, y ... you can feel me?_" ia bertanya kembali.

"_Of course! I can feel you, see you, hear you, and others! So, who're you?!_" tanyaku dengan marah-marah.

"_Okay, slow down ... my name's Jack Frost, son of Man of The Moon. I'm from north pole and I'm 304 years old,_" jawabnya sambil meloncat dari bambu. WHAT? 304 tahun? Wah, baru pertama kali aku melihat orang berusia ratusan tahun seperti dia. Tapi, _it's okay to meet him_. "_I like your song, it's very beautiful,_" kata Jack sambil memujiku.

"_Thanks a lot,_" balasku.

"_Your body is very slim, I'm swear,_" ia memandangi tubuhku ya. '_Astafirullah! Aku nggak pakai handuk!'_ kataku dalam hati.

"_What the hell!? You're indecent man!_" aku menenggelamkan tubuhku, hanya kepala yang masih diatas air.

"_I'm almost...like you,_" kata Jack tiba-tiba.

"_What!?"_ kagetku sambil mengeluarkan _blush_.Ia tersenyum menyengir. '_Wah ... Jack tampan banget! Tunggu! Apa yang kupikirkan, sih!?' _pikirku. "_Jack Frost, please get out from here!_"

"_But if you to do me for go, I can following you because you're very beautiful,"_ Jack tersenyum padaku. "_so, what's your name?_" tanyanya padaku.

"_I am Fira, you can call me Fira or Teto,_" jawabku sambil mengambil handuk di dekatku.

"_Okay, I'm must calling you FIRA. So we meet again, but a few minuets. Bye bye!_" kata Jack lalu terbang sambil tersenyum. Apa!? Dia terbang? Nggak bisa dipercaya! Aku melihat ke atas dan terdengar suara lantang si-Jack.

"_Wind, bring me home!_" pinta Jack lalu ia berlalu. Masa dia bisa ngomong sama angin? Aku penasaran dengan orang itu! Tapi, aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku dan kembali ke kamar untuk mengganti baju.

Tanggal 14 Agustus jam 7 pagi, kami pergi berkemas-kemas dan pergi mandi di kamar mandi. Lalu, setelah itu kami keluar dari Kedai dan pergi melanjutkan ke bumi perkemahan. Tetap saja kami akan diantar menuju kesana dengan menggunakan mobil milik Bu Sumiko.

Setelah sampai, kami berterima kasih kepada Pak Sumiko (suami Bu Sumiko) yang telah mengantarkan kami (ohya, Kak Ujang juga ikut ke Jepang loh! Baru tahu, ya?).

Aku, Masda, dan Putrimencari tempat yang nyaman untuk membuat tenda. Sedangkan Sugiarto, Panji, dan Fikry mencari tempat lain bersama Kak Ujang. Setelah semua selesai, peserta lomba mengikui apel pembukaan perkemahan Baden-Powell se-Asia. Setelah apel usai, peserta lomba beristirahat selam 15 menit. Kami ber-enam sedang berkumpul di bawah pohon untuk menunggu Kak Ujang.

"Gimana kalau nanti malam kita main perang salju?" usul Panji.

"Kapan?" tanya Fikry.

"Kalau nanti malam ...?" balas Masda.

"Jangan, nanti malam bukannya ada lomba hasta karya?" potong Putri tiba-tiba.

"Iya juga, lah? Terus gimana?" tanya Sugiarto sambil menghadap kearahku.

"Gimana kalau ... malam aja sebelum hari akhir perkemahan?" usulku.

Mereka semua terdiam sejenak. Aku melihat Fikry tersenyum tipis.

"Bagus tuh! Gimana? Kalian setuju nggak?" tanya Fikry.

"Yah, bisa diterima," kata Sugiarto.

"Boleh saja, siapa yang melarang?" ucap Panji.

"Boleh!" jawab Masda.

"Okelah kalau begitu!" sahut Putri.

"Oke, kita sepakat! Hari terakhir, kita akan bermain perang bola salju!" kata Panji sambil membuat bola salju.

"Tumben, Fira hebat membuat keputusan!" puji Masda.

"Ahaha, cuma kebetulan," balasku padanya. Dan pada saat itulah, Kak Ujang pun akhirnya datang!

"Kalian sedang membahas apa?" tanya Kak Ujang.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa," jawab kami ber-enam bohong.

"Oke, ayo kita membuat survei baru untuk lomba hari ini!" kata Kak Ujang dengan bersemangat.

"OKE!"

Setelah membuat survei baru, kami ber-enam akan mengikuti lomba semaphore di lapangan. Yang akan mengikutinya pun juga siswa yang pandai memainkan semapore, seperti Putri, Sugiarto, dan Panji

"Kalian harus pantang! Nggak boleh nyerah begitu saja! Ini demi sekolah kalian, loh!" sahut Kak Ujang.

"Amin, kita pasti menang!" kata Panji tersenyum diikuti oleh Putri dan Sugiarto.

Lomba semaphore ini menggunakan kecepatan tangan! Jadi siapa yang lebih cepat mendapat kode sesuai gerak-gerik semaphore, dialah yang menang. Lomba ini memerlukan peserta selebihnya 3 orang saja.

Setelah lomba, kami diharapkan beristirahat selama 5 menit. Kami semua berkumpul dibawah pohon itu kembali.

"Pengumuman pemenang lombanya nanti pada saat akhir lomba," sahut Kak Ujang setelah ditanya Panji.

"Tapi, kita harus berjuang!" kata Fikry tersenyum.

"Ya!"

Malamnya, aku duduk sendiri sambil mendengarkan lagu dengan tersenyum. Tapi, tiba-tiba sebuah bola salju mengenaiku.

'_Siapa yang melakukannya?'_ tanyaku dalam hati.

Oke! Chapter 1 sudah selesai! Terlalu pendek ya? Ohya, mana percintaannya? Ahahaha maaf, tapi mungkin ada nanti di Chapter 2 *_maaf yang cemburu*_. Ini masih pertemuannya...pertemuan antara saya dengan Jack Frost *cincong lu*.

Gomen kalau ada salah kata! Tetap stay tune yee? Maaf kalau ada yang suka sama Jack Frost!

Salam Pramuka!

Please review...


End file.
